User talk:Odaswifteye
I like your comments :3 that is all TheTobarMethod (talk) 12:29, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Mod warning So here's the deal. This is nothing between you and me. You just have a very shit attitude when talking to others who don't agree with you unconditionally, and as a mod it grinds my gears. You start fights in comment sections and rage HARD when someone calls you on your bullshit. I'm a mod. I can and will ban you for this crap, for as long as it's deemed necessary. You have cross the line so many times it's not funny. Cross it one more time with anybody and action will be taken. Are we clear? --Tiffy (talk) 07:49, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I have read some of your comments regarding Aatrox, and cam up with this question that may seem funny a bit: Did you play on EU West, and have you encountered a summoner called Mark Thunderbolt playing as Aatrox (with his Justicar Skin)? Asking out of curiousity? :3 -- 15:23, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Two things 1) You're not allowed to undo mod warnings, as another warning. Which isn't going to be added onto aforementioned warning. <_< 2) I think the comment you left on my page wasn't meant for me. I'm not sure who the user is, as well, I'm afraid. <_< --Tiffy (talk) 01:58, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Template:Warning: though Typhron did not use this exact template, the philosophy behind the statement "removal of this template from your talk page, may result in a block" exists. Removing talk messages in general is something to be avoided unless you are being spammed or harassed to a high degree. Hello again, my friend. The actuality of the situation is... I am that Mark Thunderbolt character. I transferred from EUNE because of the retarded people there, and I immediately bought the Justicar Aatrox bundle. You said in one of your comments that One thing I see that's seems fairly consistent is that he can hold a lead if he gets one. Most of the time, I get a lead and top is destroyed, leading to their whole team chasing me down to shut me down. A Lux stole one of my pentas the other day, while I got an unofficial one while playing in duo queue with a friend. :) -- 10:29, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Another reply It's fine, trust me. If anything I was giving you a warning to not start fights on the wiki, while being angry in my own right (Moreso at Lionlight due to a long argument involving what I did, brought on by this entire thing happen before with another user, while that user stayed banned for the week. Same calling me out on 'abusing my mod responsibility' same bit with said user picking fight, same thing with LL calling me out to the letter, which I don't hate. She's a good mod.). Since then you've noticeably shaped up and I'm proud/happy with that, as the wiki is better off for it. So don't fret too much about the warning, I'd say it's behind ya. Also, I still don't know who the Marko fellow is. Seems like he wants to be friends with ya while not properly using the sig fuction (It's two --'s followed by 4 ~'s, all one word), so that that as you will. Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, too. Was suffering from some heat-related illness. And a power outage didn't help. XD --Tiffy (talk) 21:23, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Forgive me for snooping on your profile page but as I was taking a look a few question came to mind. Do you play karma mid or support? What are your feelings on no support oriented lulu builds? Are you succesful with ziggs? I love the little safety hazard to death yet I almost never have a good game with him, would you care to share some tips? Than you for reading, Vallinv2VallinV2 (talk) 02:53, November 4, 2013 (UTC) For a guy that talks a lot your profile page is lacking :pPorchmunkyforlife (talk) 09:08, November 11, 2013 (UTC)